Temporary Home
by The Mestiza Pancake
Summary: "This is our temporary home, and we need to make the best of it." A simple, small-scale play I wrote for Theater Class and posted for your enjoyment. Don't read to critique or take the format seriously or harshly.


Scene One

(Opens to Emily's mom sitting upset in a chair. Enter Emily, just about to start weeping)

Mom

What did the doctor say?

Emily

(Starts crying, and tries to talk in between sobs)

He said...He said, that...that...the test came back positive... I...I only have a week... Maybe a week and a half...

(Her mother pulls Emily into a hug, trying to comfort her daughter)

Mom

Shhh dear. It'll be alright. It'll be alright.

(Emily tries to say something but is caught up in a heavy fit of coughs.)

Breathe Emily. Breathe. It'll be alright.

**Blackout**

Scene Two

(Open on Emily in the kitchen. She's baking cookies and humming a happy tune. It's been three days since she got the bad news. Enter Ryan)

Ryan

Hey hey Emilyy! What's up? Oooh! What are you baking and who are they for?

Emily

They're chocolate chip cookies and they're for the next-door neighbors.

Ryan

(Sits down casually as if at the island or kitchen bar)

The Jordans? Seriously? I thought you hated them ever since their twin boys got ahold of your rabbits.

Emily

Um. Yeah. But that's in the past, and I wanted to do something nice for them. I mean, you never know when the chance to do something kind will be gone.

(Emily puts the cookies in the oven and then sets the timer)

Ryan

(Slightly catching the negative tone at the end of her sentence)

Okay, seriously, what's with all this 'do what you can' and 'live like there's no tomorrow' you're doing? You've still got a life left! Chill girl. This negative attitude is scaring me.

Emily

(Emily hears this and is one moment from falling all apart. Her words are kind of caught in her throat, like when one is about to start crying)

Which is what I've been trying to tell you! Gosh Ryan you can be SO self-centered! "Hey Ryan, we need to talk." or "Ryan I gotta tell you something." But every time I say something like that you keep on talking.

(Ryan is dumbfounded, trying to take in what he's being told. Emily coughs)

On Saturday I went to the doctor, and he told me I have about a week left. Now it's Wednesday and I've been living the way I should be.

(Emily hears the timer go off and gets the cookies out of the oven, and now is holding the cookie pan. She starts on walking out. Ryan jumps up and walks after her.)

Ryan

Emily! Emily, wait!

**Blackout**

Scene Three

(Open on the high school cafeteria. Emily is sitting with Bobby, the kid who always sits by himself. They're talking like great friends. It is the next day. Enter Ryan, who is slightly mad)

Ryan

Hey Emily, can I talk to you for a second?

Emily

Um sure!

(The two move to another part of the stage, not too far away though)

Ryan

What are you doing? You should be having fun with friends, doing crazy thing. Not baking cookies for stupid neighbors or sitting with the recluse.

Emily

Well excuse me! I thought when people only have a few days left, they live the way they want to live. That's what I'm doing. I've waited too long to live out what I believe.

(She starts tensing and getting more emotional, almost like preaching, in the way she talks)

I want to be an example for others that I have something worth living for and a faith worth believing. I'm doing things I should've done long ago, like sitting with the 'recluse' and being kind to everyone. You've only got one life to lo-

(Emily starts coughing violently and doubling over. Ryan puts his arms around her to help steadying her, and tries to get her to a chair. Emily is still coughing hard)

**Blackout**

Scene Four

(Open on Ryan standing center stage, holding paper(s) and seeming very upset. He is every-so-often looking down as if giving a speech. He is trying his best not to cry.)

Ryan

She spent her last days serving us, serving others. Emily is the perfect example of how we should live our lives every single day. She showed us that this world is our temporary home, and we come and go faster than anything. So we should make everything of it. But not using it to please ourselves, but to do justice, love mercy, and walk humbly with your God. And I believe, as I know y'all do too, that Emily tried her best to live that out. And to honor that God, and Emily, we should strive for that too. Thank you.

(Ryan nods a finish, and walks off)

**Blackout**


End file.
